Megami Kouhosei
by Trowa no Miko
Summary: A new character is added into the MK gang...
1. Default Chapter

AN: I guess I should have explained why I posted the little sneak preview. I wanted to see if you people were interested in the story before I actually tried something. Anyway, this is the real start of the fic and I have added a little information on Danielle and there should be more later.  
  
Candidate For Goddess (great title ne?)  
  
Leena was busily working on Eeva Leena, un-aware of the small figure calling her. "Yo Leena-sama!" Leena looked down.  
  
A young girl around the age of 15 was staring up at pilot 02's repairer. "Danielle! What are you doing here? I thought you left for good."  
  
Danielle shook her head, "How could I leave you guys? You're all my family." The tall blonde smiled as she walked over to Danielle. "So where is everybody?"  
  
"Probably getting something to eat before another Victim attack. So how have you been Danielle?"  
  
"Great. I really missed everybody here but I met some interesting people and," she looked down at a picture of a young man whose face was partially hidden behind his hair. He was wearing a black turtleneck with tight blue jeans and stroking a lion.  
  
Leena chuckled. "I understand. Well, I've got to get back to Eeva Leena."  
  
Danielle nodded and walked out towards the cafeteria.  
  
Leena smiled to herself. It's been two years since that girl showed her face on G.O.A. Leena thought. With the ever-growing Victim rate it's good to have all the help we can get…especially from Ingrid pilot 00.  
  
***  
  
On the top floor of G.O.A.'s cafeteria, Gareas, Ernest, Rio, Yu and Ernest's little brother, Erts were eating their meal when a small girl appeared in front of them. "Danielle?" five voices called out at once.  
  
Danielle sat down next to Ernest and began hugging him. "I missed you Oni- chan. I missed all of you guys." Danielle smiled.  
  
"Onee-sama," Erts' soft voice was heard, "are you going to stay with us?"  
  
Danielle looked into her "brother's" eyes. In her mind she could hear him say he didn't want her to go. "I'm not sure Erts. All of you are like my family but… I met some boys and they're all really great. I don't want to choose between you all." The group sat in silence until Danielle gasped. "Garu, Leena's calling you. It's important. Please go."  
  
Gareas opened his mouth when an urgent call from Leena came through. Gareas shook his head and ran off to meet his repairer. 


	2. Eeva Leena

AN: To answer some of the reviews I've already gotten (you people are quick), the info on Danielle will be revealed around the Megami scene where Erts and Zero are dressing for their fencing match and when Erts nearly passes out after the match. Then you peeps will find out she's not totally invincible and that not everybody likes her ;cough; Force ;cough cough; Heid ;cough;. I'd also like to thank Ilynna for helping me with ideas and stuff. Check out her site and fics at http://www.geocities.com/aq3eg/brushstrokes.  
  
Candidate for Goddess (got a better title)  
  
;Flashback;  
  
A girl with short blonde hair was curled up in what looked like a bubble. "What is going on?" the girl was swimming in and out of a mental fog. "Mommy."  
  
The year was 4072 AD and the second to last remaining star, Zena, was destroyed by the alien life-force called victim.  
  
The bubble that protected the girl from the vastness of space hovered above where the once well populated star had been. Gently coaxing the girl to a safe colony was the white Ingrid. Finally the girl was safe inside the colony and the five Ingrids disappeared back to G.I.S.  
  
***  
  
Two years later…  
  
"Erts-kun, wait for me." A five year old girl was running towards the four year old Erts. "We go see big angels now. Come on," she grabbed Erts' arm. "They say we fit re... requ… they say we are okay."  
  
"Onee-sama. What 'bout Oni-chan?" Erts had stopped. "I no go without him."  
  
The little girl was panting, "Oni…chan… is already… there." She grabbed the small blonde's arm again. "Come on!"  
  
***  
  
Some time before Danielle's return to G.O.A.  
  
"Ne Danielle, you're being quiet. Is something wrong," Gundam pilot 02, Duo Maxwell, was sitting on a tree branch with the rest of the Gundam pilots. He was wearing a black muscle shirt and slim fitting blue jeans. His familiar braid hung limply at his side.  
  
Danielle looked up at the Deathscythe pilot and shook her head. She was sitting in the lap of Gundam pilot 03 underneath the tree. Next to the pair was Gundam Sandrock's pilot, Quatre Rababera Winner. His eyes reflected a look of concern, "Something's wrong. I can feel it."  
  
Danielle looked hurt. "Erts-kun… Oni-chan," she blurted out, unaware of whom she was talking to. When the realization sank in she shot up and ran."  
  
"Wait," Quatre began to get up and run after the young girl but was stopped by Trowa's hand. Trowa nodded and stood up to leave. The two friends always seemed to be able to communicate without ever saying a word.  
  
***  
  
Danielle was crying on her bed. In her arms was a small photograph. Tears flowed down her face. "How can I tell them," she quietly stated. "Ernest is going to die and there isn't a damn thing I can do about it." She shifted when she heard the door creak open.  
  
Trowa's profile shone in the hallway. Not even asking, he allowed himself into his lover's room. "Who is Ernest?"  
  
Danielle eyes were wide. "K'so," she thought. "I said that aloud." She plastered on a smile, "Forget about it mon amore."  
  
;End Flashback;  
  
"Danielle," Rio was waving his hand in front of the girl's face. "Hello? Is anybody home?"  
  
The girl shook herself awake. "Yeah, I'm here. Sorry 'bout that."  
  
"You shouldn't space out like that," Rio reprimanded.  
  
"Thanks *mom,*" Danielle groaned.  
  
Erts turned to his "older sister" and spoke, "Are you seeing it again?" Danielle nodded. "What's it mean?" Danielle lowered her head. How could she tell her little brother of what she had seen; of what was to come?  
  
Just then the alarm rang for the Ingrid pilots of another Victim attack. Danielle shot up and ran to the docking-bay while Yu and Ernest painfully tried to pry Rio from his food.  
  
***  
  
Teela was about to enter her Goddess when Danielle appeared before her. If she had been surprised by the sudden visit she did not let it on. The two nodded and Danielle began to glow. Teela entered the cockpit of Ernn Laties and Danielle disappeared and reappeared on the head of Ingrid 01.  
  
"Danielle," pilot 01 began, "What's the status?"  
  
"Garu is going to be late. A new candidate entered Eeva Leena's cockpit and they can't get him out. Everybody else is waiting for lift-off."  
  
Teela mad a slight grunt as Ernn Laties prepared for launch. Danielle winced; she could feel the pain of Eeva Leena and that poor candidate inside. Tears began to run down her cheeks. "Elia please. Let the boy go," she whispered.  
  
***  
  
Garu swore clinging onto his dear Ingrid. "Your one and only pilot is me!"  
  
Leena typed furiously in order to abort the stuck candidate. Finally the code went through and pilot #88 was pulled out of the cockpit.  
  
***  
  
"Thank you," Danielle stated while Eeva Leena came out of the hangar. 


End file.
